Demasiado Tarde
by Katou BanKido
Summary: Dicen que nunca es tarde en esta vida. Lamentablemente eso ya no corre para nosotros. OneShot BasonxRen


He vuelto con mis fics crack, como siempre sólo por gusto y sabiendo que recibiré mucho odio xD en fin,ahí va~

Demasiado Tarde

He escuchado de tantas personas la frase "Nunca es tarde" durante mi vida y sin embargo nunca la había analizado como ahora.  
Hay cosas en esta vida que simplemente no tienen remedio, y sí, sé que es extraño que una persona que ha sobrevivido a la muerte como yo lo diga pero es lo que pienso.

"Todo tiene solución menos la muerte" Otra frase que me han repetido hasta el cansancio pero no es más que otra mentira a mi juicio, yo permanecí técnicamente muerto y Jeanne, mi actual esposa me trajo a la vida de nuevo.

Esposa… que raro suena, de joven nunca me interesó el tema amoroso, ¿fue por estar tan involucrado en las batallas y el hacerme más fuerte? No lo creo.

Mi corazón ya estaba lleno sin que yo lo supiera, nunca me percaté, no tenía ningún tipo de vacío puesto que me sentía fuertemente amado. ¿Fue por mis padres? Oh Dios, no! Nunca fui cercano a ellos… ¿Entonces Jun? Tampoco, mi hermana sólo me brindaba amor fraternal y le estoy eternamente agradecido.

Todo este análisis lo he hecho recientemente, mi noviazgo y posterior casamiento con Jeanne sucedió tan rápidamente que no me dio tiempo de pensar ni cuestionarme como lo he hecho ahora.

Preguntas tan idiotas como ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Esto que siento es real y eterno? ¿Estoy enamorado? Se me vino el mundo encima cuando noté lo importantísimo que era aclarar eso antes de contraer matrimonio.

Ella me agrada muchísimo, tiene un lindo rostro y me ha dado un hijo al que adoro con toda el alma. Pero aun hay algo que me inquieta, que me hace pensar y no me deja poner atención en el trabajo.

Lo pienso y lo pienso pero en el fondo no quiero llegar a la conclusión porque ya la sé. Es tan paradójico como confuso. No quería escuchar esas palabras textuales en mi mente, pero mi corazón las tenía escritas desde el comienzo. La quiero pero no estoy enamorado de ella.

Esa sensación de ser amado profundamente ya la tenía desde antes de conocerla, hasta antes de conocer a Yoh, antes de todo en mi vida…

"No valoras lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" Esta es la única frase que si considero cierta y se ha hecho una realidad en mi vida. Siempre lo tuve a mi lado, daba por hecho que siempre seriamos compañeros, shaman y espíritu acompañante por toda la eternidad.

Y no fue así.

Todos quieren a una persona que te ame y cuide, que te mime y cumpla tus caprichos al pie de la letra sin protestar, que aguante tu carácter sea como sea y no desee cambiar nada de ti. Es algo ególatra pero muy dentro todos lo deseamos.

Yo lo tuve, pero sólo ahora puedo verlo. Sí, ahora que estoy casado y con un hijo.

Es tarde, demasiado tarde para notar los sentimientos, para tener ese deseo ardiente de ir contra todos, de revivir mi rebeldía que tanto me caracterizó en la niñez y decirle al mundo que he encontrado a mi persona ideal, pasando por alto edades, género y el hecho de que yo esté vivo y él no.

Hoy por fin he caído en cuenta de mis sentimientos y de que poco importan los prejuicios de la gente y la lógica cuando se ama en serio. Pero lo que si importan son los años que he desperdiciado y especialmente aquellos de mi juventud donde llamé "herramienta" a quien más me había cuidado y amado, al único que me quiso tal cual soy y aun después de todos esos años de insultos y maltratos siempre me fue fiel.

¿Por qué? ¿Sólo por lealtad a los Tao? ¿O es posible que él sintiera lo mismo por mi? ¿Desde cuándo? Y si es así… seguirá vivo aquel sentimiento aun después de verme casado? La incertidumbre a veces no me deja dormir pero siento vergüenza de preguntar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante una declaración tan inesperada y…tardía?

No lo pude soportar, tuve que enviarlo con Men para que lo ayudara con su entrenamiento siendo su espíritu acompañante. Era la excusa perfecta para no tener que verlo tan seguido y continuar torturándome con estos pensamientos.

Mas no funcionó del todo bien, sigo imaginando en mi retorcida mente como hubiese sido todo con nosotros juntos… como pareja. No habría hijos, es cierto, pero si calma en mi mente y… felicidad, un sentimiento tan lejano que ya he olvidado como se siente.

Seré de otra y tú serás de otro shaman. ¿Es así como debe ser? ¿Es correcto? No lo sé, no seguiré acumulando preguntas sin respuesta en mi ser. Después de todo lo único que tengo claro es que, efectivamente, para nosotros es demasiado tarde.

Fin

Veré si puedo volver poco a poco a esto de la escritura, lo dudo pero intentaré


End file.
